Clash of Fire and Ice
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Snow Miser Hidan and Heat Miser Kakuzu were always enemies due to their elements, but chaos strikes when the border is crossed between their realms concerning their stubborn female protege's. When lust emerges how will the misers cope with the shock, not to mention their own personal lewd intentions. Rated: MA for language, lemons/smut, yaoi and yuri.
1. Never cross the border!

**Hope everyone likes this change of pace, not going to be a long story but it's been in my head forever! Hope to see some reviews.**

**Don't worry, there will be Hidan/Kakuzu yaoi in this naturally**

* * *

><p>The weather isn't simply caused by nature as many humans may think, oh no, they are controlled by supernatural sources beyond our comprehension. The main two elements that are in constant inner turmoil, and living side by side in the upper atmosphere with only a single line of clouds separating the two ironically, is Fire and Ice…or rather….the Misers~<p>

*Snow Miser, also goes by the name Hidan, was a foul mouthed being with fair skin, slicked back snow-white hair with a silver shine to it; his body was fairly muscular with smooth flawless skin like ice sculptures themselves.

He wore no shirt, only a pale gray cloak of fur draped across his shoulders and down his back; low-cut, tight, dark blue jeans and navy boots. The main eye-catcher was his amethyst colored eyes; he chose this color himself to make him stand out among his ancestors….not to mention enhancing his devilish charm as if he needed it.

Lastly, the silver necklace sparkling like a diamond on his chest to symbolize his loyalty to his master….his creator….whom he called Jashin-sama.

Hidan was in control of winter and autumn and did his duties fairly well, aside from constantly fighting with his enemy.

* * *

><p>*Heat Miser, whom goes by the name Kakuzu, was a greedy, irritable being who was very tall and had dark skin from the sun's rays. His hair was long and dark as if burnt from his own fire; his huge masculine body was adorned with black stitches and his attire consists of a dark green muscle tank, dark brown cargo pants and combat boots. Almost like a military human you could say.<p>

His eyes were terrifying, emerald iris and ruby sclera, very intimidating to say the least as his deep baritone voice. His creator was long since gone from this world and followed proudly in his footsteps, and like his master, he too created his own protégé as did his nemesis.

First rule among both Misers' for their underlings is NEVER to cross the border~

*Among the crystal ice palace, the woman could hear her master arguing on the Shard-line with Kakuzu…again….and it was getting old…not to mention making her current headache WORSE.

She sighed and trudged downstairs, glaring for what it's worth at her master before throwing a snowball at his head.

Hidan went wide-eyed staring at the hologram of Kakuzu, who merely was giving him an evil grin from the snowball attached to his head, before turning his head, "What the fuck was that about Glacvia!?"

Another snowball but in the face this time as Kakuzu roared with laughter on the other line, "Can't keep your student under ice can you?" "Shut up fucking hothead!" He turned to his student and proceeded, "You come back here…and….don't you give me the fucking cold shoulder woman!"

Glacvia purposely jutted out the snowy ice on her shoulder with a snort before stomping back upstairs and slamming the door to her room.

Before Kakuzu could make a comeback on the phone his own pupil set his pants leg on fire and made him roar in anger trying to put it out as it was Hidan's turn to laugh but couldn't retort since the Heat miser hung-up.

"That fucking bastard! I had the perfect comeback!"

Hidan sighed and slammed the phone receiver down before stomping upstairs into his student's room, "What the fuck was that embarrassing me when I'm on the fucking phone…..Glacvia?"

His pupil was curled up under the snow-white fur blankets on her bed with a small ice block against her temple. He sat next to her and murmured gently rubbing the back of her neck, "Aww, why didn't my little sugarplum tell me she had a fucking headache?"

The woman groaned, "You don't listen to me when you're bitching at Kakuzu, I swear for enemies you two don't act like it."

A thin brow arched, "How's that?" "You two call each other as least every other day master! What nemesis does that!?" "Hey!? We fucking insult each other and it gives me something to look forward to aside from hurling giant ice spears into his domain." "….It's still stupid."

Hidan huffed and stood up, "Just get some rest sugarplum, I'll fetch you when supper is ready."

* * *

><p>*Kakuzu too slammed his receiver down and glared at his student, who just merely had an irritated look but with a hint of an evil smirk too.<p>

"What was the meaning of that!?" The teen rolled her eyes, "I'm sick of hearing you two argue like an old married couple! I was trying to work on some fireball techniques in QUIET."

Her master just rubbed his temples in aggravation, "Damn it Emberlex, of all the things you could've done to get my attention you could've just unhooked the hotline."

The teen blushed a bit before mumbling, "That's not near as fun as making you angry~" "What did you say?" "Nothing master…um….let's go get supper ready. I want something spicy today!"

*Glacvia was beyond irritated again at supper, her headache was returning just because her master insisted on telling her….again for the hundredth time….why to never cross the border and interact with the flamer's.

_They can't be all that bad? It's just the Heat Miser and his female student….there's no one else so why make such a big deal about it. Why are we enemies in the first place, just because we're different?_

"Master….can you make me a sister or boyfriend?" Hidan choked on his drink stuttering, "Why!? You don't find my fucking company pleasant?"

The woman fiddled with her food muttering, "I'm just lonely."

Hidan hated to see his precious sugarplum upset, but he couldn't create another like her. Only one pupil is to be made by law…even though he technically defied that law but he couldn't risk exposing the truth about his Glacvia. If the Heat Miser found out….he would surely make him suffer and call Father Nature to make him give her up.

Fiddling with his necklace he sighed; he didn't see his student as a lover but sometimes he wished they could be if the secret did get exposed, then it wouldn't matter.

It's not like he was banned from getting intimate with his student but, it just didn't go anything for them both so they left it at that. Mentor and student, but mostly best friends were their connection.

"I wish I could sugarplum, and I'm fucking sorry for snapping at you earlier." "It's ok." He watched with a frown as she got up and began to leave, "Where are you going?" "Just going for a walk to relax."

*"What's wrong my spitfire? You've barely touched your food and it's your favorite."

Emberlex sighed but did smirk at her nickname from her master, he was more like a father to her than anything from the way he treated her. That was their relation, father and daughter, and surprisingly a lot alike with both attitude and fighting skills.

"I'm just bored…..can't you make me someone to hang out with!?"

Kakuzu groaned, "We've been over this Emberlex, I cannot create anyone for a long time." "How long! You always tell me that but you never give me a number master!"

The miser kept his serene expression and remained quiet; that was the trouble with his student; she asked too many questions about this subject and wasn't going to drop it. Very stubborn to be sure.

_I wish I could tell you the truth my spitfire, but I can't. You might be taken from me if I did….I can't risk Hidan or Father Nature finding out how I created you._

"Emberlex, when and if the time comes I'll tell you. I promise."

The teen pouted but nodded, her master never promised anything if he didn't intend to keep it so let it slide again. Letting out a heavy sigh she left the table and began going outside, "Going to get some fresh air."

* * *

><p>*Glacvia took many deep breaths before peeking over the heap of snow in front of her, "There's the border."<p>

She's seen it once or twice from a distance but never this close and it was so pretty. A lovely sheen with light pinks and blues separating the two realms; you could even see the fire realm on the other side.

"I wonder what heat feels like?"

She carefully made her way to the edge, looking around for any signs of danger before stretching out her leg and quickly touching the borderline before repeating it many times before hopping over into the fire realm.

*Emberlex watched the snow floating down on the other side of the border, liking at how it resembled ash from the volcano except much prettier and cleaner.

She jumped from her seated position upon hearing a trap being sprung, furrowing her brows together she ran at top speed to find out what happened. Her master set traps just in case of intruders but who would even consider coming over here!?

The teen's mouth dropped seeing a young woman clutching her arm in pain and trying to dodge to the searing hot tendrils that emerged from the ground.

Emberlex wasn't sure what to do but judging from the bad burn on her forearm those things could kill her from being of the ice realm, the teen acted on impulse and commanded the tendrils to retreat…which they did of course before turning to the woman.

_She's so….different!_

* * *

><p>She could already sense her master coming so grabbed the rope from her knapsack and quickly tying the woman up so she couldn't escape….if she let her go….she shuddered to think what her master would do.<p>

Luckily her rope was only lukewarm so no damage was done to the woman's skin, but that burn was very ugly. What surprised the teen was that the woman was scared…..and more importantly….she could feel her heart racing. The teen was gifted that way, anything relating to heat so could sense/feel it, a heart was no different.

_She has a heart? How's that possible, Kakuzu said icemakers didn't have one._

"Snow." The teen titled her head questionably, "Snow?" "I..I need snow for my arm….it'll heal me." The fiery teen wondered if this was a trap but judging from how frail she looked because of this severe burn, highly doubt it.

Warily reaching out across the border into the cold the teen swiped at the snow and managed to get a big clump onto the woman's arm.

"Wow that feels weird!" Her hand was tingly and steaming slightly before she rested her hand onto the ground to return the temperature to normal.

Emberlex watched with widened eyes at the wound healing from the snow absorbing into the soft flesh, amazed from how quickly too before leaning closer.

The woman trembled and leaned back, even more so when the teen kept ogling her and was practically right on top of her.

_Her eyes are like a glistening blue river, sparkly plump pale pink lips, her hair is colored like a soft white cloud aside from the pale blue and pink streaks adorning it; surprising coming from the ice realm. _

_Smooth skin from the looks of it, this fitted one-strap royal blue dress looks so good on her…I like the slit going to her upper thigh….the knee-high white boots are so cool too. I need a pair in black._

_She's so adorable._

Grinning from ear to ear, Emberlex whispered so softly into the woman's ear right before her master showed up, "I'm going to keep you~"

**TBC:**


	2. Heartbeats Unite

The woman wasn't sure what to make of that statement….not at all.

_What does she mean keep me!? She better not mean as a pet or slave!_

She couldn't dwell on that any longer when a gruff voice growled smugly, "Well, what do we have here?"

Glancing up she saw her master's enemy and he looked much more terrifying in person than on the hologram during the phone calls. Gulping softly she gasped when he motioned for the brunette to step aside before snatching her up by the rope that was encasing her sneering; "This is too perfect. I can't wait to see Hidan's face when I show him your dead body."

*Hearing that remark the teen snapped, "No fucking way master!" Kakuzu raised both dark brows in surprise from the sudden outburst, "Why not? You know the rules on what happens to intruders from the icemakers."

The teen growled low to show she meant business, "Why not keep her prisoner? Have you not taught me the best way to get revenge on your enemies is to acquire their weak spot? She's perfect to get the snow miser to do what you want."

The miser just smirked….he had already came to that conclusion but wanted to test his protégé to see what she would do; not to mention the awkwardness of finding her practically straddling the woman when he arrived.

"Very well, but keep her under constant surveillance and put her in the dungeon."

Again, the brunette denied, "I will, but we can't keep her there since the temperature is too hot for her body to handle."

Kakuzu growled irritably, "How would you know this?" "I've seen it; one of your traps grabbed her arm and severely burned it."

Glancing at the woman he shook his head, "There's nothing there." "She got some snow to heal her wound." "And you let her my dear student?"

Whenever the heat miser called her dear she knew he was even more pissed than he was letting on, but that didn't intimidate her though.

"Just give her to me and I'll take her to a room with the lowest temperature as her prison. Alright master?"

Kakuzu didn't know what to make of this behavior, yes his student was hot-headed like himself but it seemed she had an ulterior motive in mind the little sneak.

_Well, whatever it is it can't be that bad for her to be this persistent. _

Without a word he dropped the woman onto the ground and stormed back to his castle to call a certain snow miser about this wondrous event.

* * *

><p>*The teen mentally fist pumped for joy as she hurled the woman's body over her shoulder and eagerly ran to her destination….they would have plenty to talk about.<p>

The woman's sapphire orbs widened in surprise being brought to a small bedroom and whispered when the teen asked, "How's the weather?"

She tried not to giggle but a small one did escape her lips that the brunette didn't miss, "It's tolerable surprisingly."

The fiery teen set her gently down on the bed and removed her confinement, but giving her a dark glare not to try anything to escape.

*The woman recoiled just a bit from that glare, it was obvious she was not to retaliate and yet…she wasn't really scared anymore….maybe it had to do with the teen not meaning her any harm. She doubted it though but decided to play along as the teen carefully coiled the rope enough to fit in her backpack.

_She's really pretty…with a cute charm I admit._

Her hair was short and cropped, rather wild looking. It was brown with blonde highlighted tips, even a touch of bright red with her bangs. Nice smooth tanned skin and large chocolate brown eyes. Her body was lithe and taught, heavily busted, and a mischievous smirk playing on her lips. Her lips looked like the shade of caramel with a glisten to them.

She wore a dark red fitted turtleneck shirt with cut off sleeves, her breasts seems to be supported by a sports bra underneath, black short shorts with red lining and stitching, black fingerless leather gloves and combat boots.

_Really cute…she doesn't seem like an evil hothead like Hidan said so far._

"Now, let's start off with an introduction followed by you answering all my questions."

The woman scowled and crossed her arms. _Great…she's bossy._

* * *

><p>"What's with that look?" "I don't take orders." "I'm not giving you a damn order woman!" "Sounds like it you hothead."<p>

The teen stomped closer and growled, "Don't get on my bad side unless you want me to treat you like a prisoner should be. I'm doing you a favor if you haven't noticed bitch."

The woman pursed her lips and stood up to slap the teen, "I'm not a bitch!" Emberlex was stunned for a moment and the hand slap to her cheek felt weird.

_It's a tingly sting….interesting. _

The brunette chuckled darkly before attacking the woman onto the bed, her physical strength much stronger than the woman's as she tied her wrists to the headboard before sitting upright straddling the icemaker's lower half.

"Tsk..tsk…we're off to a bad start already? Now, let's try this again. My name is Emberlex…what's yours?"

The woman narrowed her gaze but answered all the same due to her predicament, "Glacvia." "Pretty~ now for my questions. First of all, how do you possess a heartbeat?" "Really?" "Don't start."

The woman sighed, "I'm not trying to start a fight; it's just what brought this up?" The teen rubbed the back of her head with a cute pout, "Well you see, when you crossed the border and I caught you I sensed your heartbeat. I've always been told icemakers don't have hearts due to their cold nature and they don't feel anything."

"No, I do have a heartbeat like anyone here and on earth…my master does too. I've been told something similar too about you flamers."

The teen nodded and smirked, "What about us were you told?" "Um….that flamers hearts were burnt up and turned to ash from the heat in this realm. Your fiery tempers ruled your very beings anyway so there was no need for a heart too."

Emberlex snorted, "That's a load of crap…feel!" The woman tense when the teen pressed her chest against her confined hands but indeed there was a heartbeat, "Now your turn~"

* * *

><p>The woman gasped when the warm hand rested on her chest, the teen feeling for certain the woman did indeed have a heart. "We've been lied to…I wonder why those bastards did that?" "I honestly have no clue if it's important or not….unless our masters and their ancestors just hated each other that much to make up stuff."<p>

"You have a point, but for now that's all I'm going to ask you; however, I do want to tell you something~" The woman's eyes grew wide when the teen leaned closer with a whisper, "I'm going to keep you as I've said before~"

That remark was still nerve breaking as the woman tried to sink into the covers as the teen leaned in too close for her comfort, gently gripping the woman's face on her chin before warily pressing their lips together.

The tingling sensation surprised them both, but the flamer thoroughly was addicted to it now and kept going. She molded their lips together passionately, the woman weakly whimpering and trying to get away only to part her mouth for some air as the teen took that moment to glide her warm tongue into the chilly cavern.

Glacvia gasped from the extra strong sensation and timidly pressed her tongue back against the other's…..quite enjoying this feeling even more.

When the brunette pulled back, she suckled on the woman's lower lip before purring, "I don't know about you, but I want more~"

Emberlex slowly began removing the icemaker's clothes, grinning at the slight pink blush spreading across her cheeks and nervously biting her lip.

The soon naked body was so lovely the teen eagerly removed her own clothes before affectionately stroking the smooth cool body beneath her and kissed the woman's neck.

Glacvia gasped and the brunette's kissed and touches seemed to become more hotter and felt each touch sting even more. It felt like an ice burn but it wasn't due to the heat….each searing touch and kissed creating a little steam from both their bodies with each contact.

Her whole body was quivering, with need and resistance, but shook her head no when the flamer kissed down her thighs and spread her legs, "Don't deny it, you want this Glacvia~"

* * *

><p>The woman did indeed deny it all for what it was worth, crying out when she felt hot air being blown on her clit and arching her back when the hot mouth connected with it.<p>

"Ah..ah…no…Emberlex please…."

The brunette moaned heatedly from the pleading of her icemaker, gently rolling her tongue back and forth with more tender sucks to the sensitive area and holding the writhing body down to her best ability.

"I…I can't….no more….."

Chuckling softly the brunette reached up to play with her breasts with one hand before relishing the small cry of release from the icemaker and the bucking hips.

When her movements eased up the flamer licked her lips with a seductive grin and positioned her own aching need against the woman's, slowly grinding her lower regions and softly moaning along with her snow angel.

_Snow angel….that suits her just fine~_

Gently gasping the teen watched the steam building up even more from the friction of both their blossoms before she embraced the woman and began heatedly kissing her again.

She felt her release coming and quickened up the pace, trying to fight back her orgasm from coming too soon until she couldn't hold it back any longer.

They both softly cried out in unison before completely collapsing, trying to regain their breaths when the brunette smirked, "That was so _hot_~"

The woman was in shock and a little upset to what just happened, especially with the enemy no less and giving into it so easily after just meeting this damn fiery teen…..and yet, it's been a long time since someone made her feel so relaxed and euphoric. At least the teen wasn't brutal and wanted her to enjoy herself and that was a plus, so maybe…..

The woman giggled and nodded, "No it wasn't hot…..it was _cool_~"

* * *

><p>*The heat miser was giddy, he was waiting for the loud mouth to pick up and when he did he couldn't' contain his evil grin, "What the fuck do you want now firedick!?"<p>

Kakuzu replied smoothly, "Are you by any chance missing something important?" Hidan's amethyst orbs narrowed dangerously, "What do you fucking mean?" "Just as I asked, is something or….someone….missing from your realm?"

The look of dread on the snow miser's face made Kakuzu's insides flutter like newborn flames, the idiot dropping the receiver and yelling for his student….but she would never come since she wasn't there.

*Hidan couldn't sense her presence at all, if she was anywhere in the ice realm he could sense her but she was gone without a trace. The only explanation….she was in another realm and the only one was…..fuck.

He stormed back inside and demanded, "What the fuck have you done to her!?" "Nothing yet my little snow cone~ I have some propositions for you if you want her back." "Not fucking interested." "Really? So you don't mind having your pupil suffer her death by flames?"

Hidan gritted his teeth and tightened his fist seething, "If you harm a fucking hair on her I will come over there and destroy you….permanently…..no matter what Father Nature says."

Kakuzu smirked, "Then meet me at the border tomorrow and I'll inform you of my payments~"

With that said they hung up and the heat miser stretched and grinned, "What a fortuitous day."

He then headed towards where Emberlex took the prisoner before opening the door, only to find….steam?

He just fluttered his eyes for a moment as the steam evaporated quickly enough to reveal the most disturbing sight he's ever seen.

His pupil obviously had just gotten intimate with the icemaker and when she glanced his way her face turned completely red with her mouth hanging open with the expression, "Oh shit!" written across her face.

Standing rigid on the spot he made no movement yet since he wanted to literally burn this image from his mind before muttering dangerously,

"Emberlex…explain."

**TBC: **


End file.
